Shadowed Realities
by Howling Wolf
Summary: When Nukus brings back Shadowborg to destroy the Beetleborgs it causes a massive battle bewteen the forces of good and evil between several realities.


1Disclaimer: I do not own Beetleborgs, Power Rangers or any of their characters.

**SHADOWED REALITIES PART 1**

** RISE OF AN OLD ENEMY**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Deep inside one of the crypts in the Charterville cemetery, Nukus was in a rage. He had been defeated by those lasted Beetleborgs once again. And this time the defeat bothered the crustacean leader greatly. For now the Beetleborgs not only had the Astral Borgs, but Robo Borg as well. Turning to Les Fortunes Nukus smiled. The kind of smile that always caused Les to wish he had stayed in jail.

"Cartoonist I want you to draw a monster so powerful that not even the Beetleborgs could defeat it." Nukus said.

"And make sure it is not one of your usual failures." Added Horribelle.

Les thought for a moment and began rifling through his pile of drawings. After a moment of digging Les raised a sheet of paper in triumph

"Here's just the monster. It's one of Vexor's old monsters in fact. Probably the closest one that came to defeating the Beetleborgs. Shadowborg."

Nukus grabbed the image from Les' hand. The idea of an evil Beetleborg intrigued him.

"Shadowborg. Hmm, an evil Beetleborg. Yes I like it. Wait what is this?"

Les paled as Nukus turned the image over. On the other side were several columns of notes. Nukus glared at Les.

"Design notes. You redesigned him to be more powerful." It was not a question.

"Yes but I don't know if it's such a very wise idea to bring him back." Les said.

"Enough cartoonist. If Shadowborg nearly defeated the Beetleborgs once than this time he will succeed." Said Nukus.

Raising his sword Nukus brought his newest warrior to life. Shadowborg looked around him in surprise.

"I am alive?" he asked.

"Greetings Shadowborg. I am Nukus and it is I who brought you back. How would you like another chance to destroy the Beetleborgs?" Nukus asked.

"Of course."

Nukus laughed. "Then let me tell you about their new powers and allies."

At Zoom comics Drew McCormick, his sister Jo, and their friend Roland Williams were waiting for their old friend Josh Baldwin. Josh had spent the last month visiting relatives in Florida. Now he was coming home and his friends wanted to greet him when he arrived. Drew checked his watch for the tenth time.

"So when is Josh going to get here?" he asked.

"Relax Drew. Josh said he would be here by four o'clock." Said Roland.

"Yeah, but it's nearly five after four now." Drew countered.

As Roland and Drew talked Jo simply shook her head and watched the store's door open and close. Jo smiled at the new arrival. Standing in front of her was Josh Baldwin. Returning her smile, Josh signaled for Jo to keep silent as he walked up to them.

Josh watched as Drew and Roland continued their conversation without looking up. _'Some things never change.'_ Josh thought. Grinning, Josh tapped both of them on the shoulder. Josh and Jo couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. Both of them had jumped nearly five feet up in the air.

"I see you guys haven't changed a bit." Said Josh.

"Just our powers." Jo commented.

Josh nodded. "Yeah I saw you guys on the TV. Your new metallix looks are cool. So are Flabber and the other monster misfits still at Hillhurst?"

"Oh yeah." Answered Roland.

Suddenly Josh was overwhelmed by dizziness. He would have collapsed on the floor had he not caught the counter.

"Josh!" cried Jo.

"Hey man are you all right?" asked Roland.

"Yeah. I think so." Josh said shaking his head to clear it.

"Maybe we should cancel our visit to Hillhurst." Suggested Drew.

"No way! It was only a dizzy spell. I am perfectly all right." Said Josh.

Drew frowned but said nothing more as they went outside for their bikes. If Josh said he was fine then Drew wouldn't push the matter.

The kids were on their way to Hillhurst when out of nowhere laser blast hit the ground before them. Drew was thrown from his bike. Roland crashed into a nearby tree. Josh grabbed Jo and jumped to the ground just as their bikes were hit. As they gathered themselves the Beetleborgs saw their worst nightmare walk out of the shadows. Shadowborg had returned.

The evil Beetleborg looked exactly as they remembered him. Although now he seemed to have a more evil aura surrounding him. Drew paled as he watched Shadowborg slowly advance to them. Of all the Beetleborgs, Drew was the most effected by their old adversary's return.

"It's not possible. We destroyed him." Said Jo.

"You might have destroyed me, but Nukus has brought me back better then ever. Your new powers won't be a match fore me now!" laughed Shadowborg.

"We beat you once Shadowborg. We can do it again." Said Drew.

Jo and Roland nodded in agreement.

"Data Bonders! Input Card! Beetleblast!" they cried.

Shadowborg waited as the Beetleborgs surrounded him. _'Good they want to fight. Well this will be their last battle. And this time that White Blaster friend of theirs won't be able to help them.'_ He thought.

"All right Shadowborg let's see how tough you really are." Roland said as he leapt at Shadowborg.

Shadowborg simply swiped him away. Jo and Drew tried to grab his arms but Shadowborg knocked them both down. Roland started throwing punches only to have Shadowborg throw him against a tree. Jo swung at Shadowborg with her Metallix Baton. Shadowborg blocked her attack with his Shadow Claw. Before she could react Jo was thrown into Roland.

With a growl Drew rammed himself into Shadowborg throwing them both into the ground. Shadowborg quickly recovered by grabbing Drew by the arm Shadowborg and kicking repeatedly in the chest. Drew dropped to the ground with a groan.

Josh watched in horror as his three friends were soundly beaten by Shadowborg. Angry that he could not help his friends Josh suddenly realized something. If Shadowborg was back then perhaps so were his powers.

"Only one way to find out. Beetlebonder! Beetleblast!" Josh said.

In a flare of white light Josh found himself in his White Blaster Beetleborg armor. Then he noticed that his armor had a metallic glint to it. _'Weird.'_ He thought. Josh paid little attention as he raced to help his friends.

Drew exchanged blows with Shadowborg. His armor was dented and covered with scratches and scorch marks. As determined as Drew was, he knew that he was tiring quickly. But he had no choice but to go on. Jo and Roland were completely out of action leaving Drew the only Beetleborg left to fight.

_'I wish I had some help here.'_ Drew thought as Shadowborg began laughing. Drew grimaced; he was really beginning to hate that laugh. As it stood he knew he wasn't any in any condition to continue this battle. In one quick movement Shadowborg grabbed Drew by the throat.

"Is this the best that you can do?" I expected more from you three. How disappointing." Shadowborg said.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit Shadowborg in the back. Drew looked over a Shadowborg's shoulder to see a familiar white Beetleborg standing behind him. Josh had his powers back!

Shadowborg stared at the new comer in shock. Then he began to chuckle.

"Josh? Well, well. It seems the rookie Beetleborg makes a come back."

"Can it Shadowborg. I've got my powers back and I'll use them to make sure you are stopped just like last time." Said Josh.

Letting Drew drop to the ground Shadowborg took a serious look at his new opponent.

"Ha! I took care of your friends in minutes. What makes you think I can't take you out as well?" taunted Shadowborg.

Raising his hands Josh fired a massive energy blast right at Shadowborg's head. Surprised Shadowborg was sent flying several feet away from Josh and Drew. Josh grinned behind his helmet.

"We will meet again heroes and soon." Shadowborg said fading back into the shadows.

"No! Blast it he got away!" Josh said angrily.

"Yeah, but next time we'll be ready for him." Drew said as he tried to stand up.

"Easy buddy. How are Jo and Roland?" asked Josh.

"Uh, a little bruised and tender." Roland said as he helped Jo stand.

"Jo, can you and Roland back blast?" asked Drew.

"Back blast!" cried Roland and Jo.

In a flash of light Jo and Roland reverted back to their human forms. Both had bruises over their bodies.

"Well at least that worked. Now it's your turn Drew. Drew!" said Josh.

Drew had collapsed from the injuries fro his fight with Shadowborg.

"Man he must have really taken a beating. We better get him over to Hillhurst." Said Roland.

"Roland you better run ahead of us and let Flabber know what happened." Said Jo.

Roland nodded and with his super speed ran off towards Hillhurst. Josh looked over at Jo.

"So I guess we walk, huh?" asked Josh.

"Have you destroyed the Beetleborgs yet?" asked Horribelle.

"No. I ran into an unexpected problem." Growled Shadowborg.

"What kind of problem?" demanded Nukus.

"Another Beetleborg. But don't worry I gave the other Beetleborgs quite a bashing. And I managed to put their precious leader out of commission." Said Shadowborg.

"Excellent." Laughed Nukus.

High above the Earth on the moon another being had taken interest in the Beetleborgs latest fight. Lord Zedd realized that he had just seen the perfect warrior to destroy the Power Rangers. Shadowborg was just the advantage he needed to finally defeat the rangers.

Horribelle watched disinterestedly as Nukus and Shadowborg decided which of the Beetleborgs was to be destroyed first. Les Fortunes, who had been having doubts about bringing Shadowborg back, was slowly making his way to the crypt's entrance. He was almost there when he was suddenly yanked back by the back of his shirt. Les looked to see Horribelle grinning at him.

"Going somewhere cartoonist?" she hissed in his ear.

"Me? No, no. Just stretching my legs." Les said fearfully.

Suddenly a red light filled the crypt. When it had faded Les found that he now alone in the crypt. Realizing that this was his chance, Les ran for the exit. Once outside Les didn't stop until he was safely back inside his jail cell. But one nagging question did remain in his mind.

_'Where had Nukus, Horribelle, and Shadowborg gone?' _

At that moment on the moon...

Nukus and Horribelle looked around as they found themselves on the lunar surface. Two things were registering in the crustacean leader's mind. One, someone had brought them to the moon. And two, Shadowborg was nowhere to be seen.

"How did we get here?" asked Horribelle.

"I am more interested in the being that brought us here." Said Nukus.

A creature that looked like it was all muscle with a metal skeleton approached them. Next to it stood a woman dressed in witch's garb and her hair done up in two cones. Behind them were a warrior made of solid bone and what appeared to be a flying monkey in golden armor.

"Who are you?" demanded Nukus.

"I am Lord Zedd, emperor of evil. I have brought you here because I have need of your talents." Lord Zedd answered.

"Hah! Why should we help you?" Horribelle asked.

"Wait I have heard of you Lord Zedd. You require help in defeating the Power Rangers, correct? Hmm. Perhaps we can help. My newest warrior is in need of more challenging opponents." Said Nukus.

Rita sneered. "I see just two of you. Where is this warrior of yours?"

"Behind you." Shadowborg said as he appeared from the shadows.

Rito and Goldar both charged at him. Shadowborg quickly drew his Shadow Laser and fire at the two warriors. Goldar swung his sword only to have Shadowborg catch it. A swift kick sent Goldar toppling into Rito. The two fell in a piled heap at Zedd's feet.

Lord Zedd let out a laugh at the scene before him. This was just the sort of warrior he could use against the rangers.

"Impressive. You could easily match the rangers' two most skilled fighters." Zedd said.

"Are these rangers powerful?" asked Shadowborg.

"We have yet to defeat them. The Red and Gold Rangers alone should prove worthy of your skills." Replied Zedd.

"We shall see. Very well Shadowborg do as you please with these Power Rangers." Said Nukus.

Shadowborg nodded as he walked into a nearby shadow. Laughter could be heard faintly, causing both Zedd and Rita to shiver.

Angel Grove Park...

Tommy and Jason were in the middle of one of their usual friendly sparing matches. It had now been a month since Jason had received the Gold Ranger powers from Trey of Triforia. However their match was interrupted when their communicators went off.

"We read you Zordon. What is it?" asked Tommy.

"TOMMY A NEW MONSTER HAS APPEARED IN ANGEL GROVE'S DOWNTOWN." said Zordon.

"We're on our way. Looks like relaxation is off for the day. It's morphin time!" Zeo Ranger V Red!" said Tommy.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason said following suit.

Teleporting to downtown they quickly joined the other rangers.

"Any sign of this new monster?" asked Jason.

Adam shook his head. "Not yet, but I have a feeling that's it around here some where."

A laser caught Adam square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Startled the other rangers turned to where the shot had come from. To their surprise a black armored figure was walking toward them.

"Hey isn't that the Shadowborg?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, it definitely looks like him." groaned Adam as he got to his feet.

"But I thought that the Beetleborgs destroyed him." said Kat.

"It doesn't matter right now Kat. The Beetleborgs defeated him so can we. After all they only had three members and we have six." said Tommy.

Adam and Rocky drew their zeo blasters firing at the approaching Shadowborg. To their surprise the shots merely bounced off Shadowborg's armor. Tanya and Kat tried to get in close with their zeo sabers. Shadowborg caught Tanya's saber using it to block Kat's. Before the two rangers could recover Shadowborg threw them into Adam and Rocky's line of fire.

Realizing what Shadowborg was going to do Rocky and Adam dropped their blasters. Deciding they had seen enough Tommy and Jason jumped into the fray. The Red and Gold rangers slowly managed to push Shadowborg from their friends.

However it soon became clear that Shadowborg was toying with them. Growing tired Shadowborg decided the time had come to end this little meeting. Tossing the red ranger into a tree Shadowborg fired his Shadow Laser to keep the other rangers at a distance.

Jason flew at Shadowborg with a series of kicks and punches. Shadowborg vanished into a tree's shadow just as Jason would have hit his head.

"You okay bro?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, but I think we may need to talk to Zordon about this."

Back in Charterville...

Flabber was relaxing on the old sofa when Roland came rushing in at full speed. Flabber looked at his friend with concern, especially since Drew and Jo were not with him.

"Roland what happened to Jo and Drew?" asked the phasm.

"Flabber we got trouble. Nukus and Les brought back Shadowborg. I need the astral coins." said Roland between gasps.

Flabber nodded as he went to get to the coins from their hiding spot. Handing two of the coins to Roland, they flipped the coins into the air. Seconds later all four Astral Borgs stood in front of them.

Before any of the Astral Borgs could ask what was going on Jo and Josh walked into the room with Drew slung between them. Dragon Borg looked at the damage Drew had and turned to Roland. Roland felt himself flinch in front of Dragon Borg's gaze.

"What happened to him?" asked Dragon Borg.

"Shadowborg, a villain from our past, was brought back by Nukus." said Roland.

"One villain was able to do this much damage to you?" asked Fire Borg.

"Not just any villain. Shadowborg is the only monster Vexlor ever created that came close to defeating us." Jo said joining them.

"How's Drew doing?" asked Roland.

Jo shook her head. "I'm not sure, he hasn't back blasted yet. Josh and I think that he may be unconscious."

"Flabber might be able to help. In the mean time I think I had better give Art a cal and let him know what's happened." said Roland.

A few minutes later...

"Hello Art Fortune speaking. How did you get this number?" Art Fortune said answering his phone.

"Art, its Roland Williams. Listen I'm calling to warn you Shadowborg is back." said Roland.

Art frowned, he remembered the last time Shadowborg had been around.

"Are you and the others all right?" he asked.

"We've all been better, especially Drew. He took a massive beating from Shadowborg. If it weren't for Josh I don't think that we would have gotten out of there." Roland said.

Art blinked. That had caught his attention even more than the news that Shadowborg was back.

"Josh? As in our former White Blaster Beetleborg, Josh Baldwin?" asked Art.

"Yeah, well he's not former any longer. Josh has got his powers back. The strange thing is, Art that Josh's Beetleborg armor seems to be a lot like our metallix armor. Do you have any ideas why?" said Roland.

"That's probably because Shadowborg is back. After all we did learn that there was a connection between their powers. If Shadowborg is more powerful now then it would make sense that Josh's power would be increased as well.

"Any way Roland keep me informed about the situation. And let me know if you need me to come up with any new weapons for you guys." Said Art.

"Will do Art. Be careful though, Shadowborg could come after you as well." Roland said.

Hanging up the phone Roland rejoined the others.

"Did you warn art, Roland?" asked Josh.

"Yeah. Any luck with Drew?"

Josh shook his head. "No. Flabber's trying to find a spell that will back blast him."

In the living room Flabber was flipping furiously through his phasm spellbook. With a frustrated sigh Flabber slammed the book close. Jo looked up from where she was sitting by her brother.

"No luck huh, Flabber?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not Jo. We may just have to wait until Drew wakes up." Said Flabber.

A groan from Drew caught their attention and they watched as the Beetleborg leader slowly sat up. In seconds Drew back blasted just in time for Jo to tackle him.

"Drew!"

"I'm all right." Drew said weakly.

"No you're not. You took some heavy hits back there. So take it easy, you need to rest." Josh.

"Some how I have a feeling that we're not going to get all that much rest with Shadowborg around." Said Drew.

Back at Angel Grove...

Zordon had not been surprised when the rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. He and Alpha had watched the battle between the rangers and Shadowborg. It seemed that Rita and Zedd had finally gained a powerful warrior.

"WELCOME BACK RANGERS. ALPHA AND I HAVE WATCHED YOUR FIGHT. IT APPEARS THAT WE HAVE A NEW ENEMY TO DEAL WITH." Said Zordon.

"Yeah, that Shadowborg packs quite a punch." Said Rocky.

"Shadowborg was originally an enemy of the Beetleborgs. But according to the news they destroyed him." Said Tanya.

"Well someone obviously brought him back. And I don't think that Zedd or Rita would have bothered." Said Tommy.

"Great another mystery to go with the deadly warrior that we just faced." Groaned Rocky

"RETURN TO YOUR HOMES RANGERS. ALPHA AND I SHALL TRY TO FIGURE OUT HOW ZEDD GAINED SHADOWBORG TO HIS RANKS." Zordon said.

The rangers nodded in agreement and teleported to their homes.

Two hours later in Charterville the Beetleborgs had once again gathered at Hillhusrt. Still recovering from their wounds, the kids were trying to figure out what their next plan of action should be.

Jo and Roland were almost completely recovered, but Drew still need to rest. The Astral Borgs watched their young friend with concern. Dragon Borg was especially concerned about Drew. The Beetleborg leader still hadn't completely healed yet.

Josh, Flabber, and the house monsters had been watching TV when a news report suddenly came on. Josh's eyes widened as he realized what he was watching.

"Guys you better take a look at this! Quick!" Josh shouted.

Going to see what their friend had called about, the Beetleborgs paled as they watched the report.

"This is a special Angel Grove news Report. Behind me you can see footage of the Power Rangers fighting what many believe to be none other than the Shadowborg." The reporter said.

As the camera shot focused on the battle the Beetleborgs saw Shadowborg clearly in a fierce fight with three of the rangers.

"Well now we know where Shadowborg is." Roland said turning the TV off.

"Come on guys we need to get to Angel Grove. The Power Rangers might be able to fight monsters from space, but they've never fought someone like Shadowborg before." Drew said as he headed for the door.

"Drew you are still injured. Josh is the only one at full strength. If you go now you might get injured even worse." Said Lady Borg.

"She's right you know. In your condition Shadowborg could easily overpower you." Added Fire Borg.

Drew sighed. "Doesn't matter. The rangers won't stand a chance without our help."

Dragon Borg watched Drew for a moment before deciding what he needed to do. It was obvious that the Beetleborg leader did not want to remain here when he knew he could help others. For that Dragon Borg admired the boy. Still Dragon Borg's companions had a point; if Drew and the others went they faced a good chance of further injury or even death.

"In that case we will accompany you to Angel Grove." He said.

Josh frowned. "Are you sure?"

"You'll need the extra help from what we've seen." Said Lady Borg.

"Alright, but we'll have to double up on the sector cycles." Roland said as he and Jo followed Drew outside.

Before Josh could join them Flabber grabbed him by the arm.

"Josh I want you to be careful. Jo and Roland might be able to fight at full strength but Drew will probably be only at fifty percent." Flabber said.

"Don't worry Flabber. I'll make sure Drew doesn't do anything crazy." Josh said.

Outside the old mansion the Beetleborgs and Astral Borgs mounted the Beetleborgs' sector cycles.

"Okay guys next stop Angel Grove." Drew said as they headed out of town.

To Be Continued...

Howling Wolf: Hey there. If you've read this chapter and my Reality Trip series then you must know that this is a rewrite of the older story. I was reading a couple of chapters of Reality Trip and I thought, you know I could have done this better. There will be different crossovers along wit ha few more changes in this version.


End file.
